peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 July 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-24 ; Comments *Start of show: “Eyes down for another two hours of rollicking fun – clean fun as well, I’m pleased to say. Two sessions tonight, one from the Monitors, now on RSO Records, home of the Bee Gees, and the other from the highly influential Scritti Politti. Amongst the records, a lot of stuff obviously, but there’s a record from the Mike Read collection, as you may have heard him mention earlier on, tracks from ‘Mods Mayday 79’, the Poison Girls and the Fatal Microbes, Sham 69 live from London February 1978. And to start the programme, This Is Your Life.” *Jackson Browne track dedicated to Sheila, as it’s a favourite of hers and she hasn’t been feeling well. *Scratched 1965 single by Boys Blue has been borrowed from Mike Read. *Peel missed the chance to go and see Adam & The Ants in Bradford at the weekend – “which was rather foolish of me.” *The Scottish town of Galashiels gets a couple of mentions. Sessions *Monitors #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 05 July 1979. Recorded 1979-06-26. No known commercial release. *Scritti Politti #2 Repeat. First broadcast 04 July 1979. Recorded 1979-06-20. Released as Work In Progress 2nd Peel Session (7" EP, Rough Trade, 1979) Tracklisting *Twist: This Is Your Life (single) Polydor *Dead Kennedys: California Uber Alles (single) Optical Music :(JP: “California 1979, and this was California 1974.”) *Jackson Browne: Before The Deluge (LP – Late For The Sky) Asylum *Monitors: Telegram (session) - tape flip during track *Boys Blue: Take A Heart (single) His Master’s Voice *Scritti Politti: Hegemony (session) *Ronn Matlock: Let Me Dance (LP – Love City) Cotillion *Sham 69: (12” single – Hersham Boys) Polydor #I Don't Wanna (Live) #Rip Off (Live) #I'm A Man, I'm A Boy (Live) #Tell Us The Truth (Live) – tape flip after track is announced *Augustus Pablo: Unity Dub (LP – Africa Must Be Free By 1983 (Dub)) Rockers *Monitors: Token Gesture (session) *Adam & The Ants: Zerox (single) Do It *Scritti Politti: Scrit Locks Door (session) *Clash: London’s Burning (LP – Clash) CBS *Specials: Gangsters (single) 2 Tone :(JP: “Well you must know that one by now. And don’t forget when it’s in the charts, though, where you heard it first. People always do, you know.” He then runs through the highlights of that week's new chart.) *Loudon Wainwright III: Glad To See You've Got Religion (LP – Loudon Wainwright III) Atlantic (US pressing) - tape flip during track *Fatal Microbes: Violence Grows (single) Small Wonder *B-52s: 6060-842 (LP – The B-52s) Island *Lone Ranger: Barnabus Collins (12”single) GG’s *Monitors: Believe In You (session) *Shake: (But) Not Mine (12” EP) Sire – tape flip during track *Stickers: Shake Me (single) Reliable *Poison Girls: Crisis (12” EP – Hex) Small Wonder *Scritti Politti: The New One (session) *Secret Affair: (LP – Mods Mayday 79) Bridge House #Time For Action #Let Your Heart Dance *Ry Cooder: Don’t Mess Up A Good Thing (LP – Bop Till You Drop) Warner Bros – tape flip during track *Dennis Brown: The Man Next Door (12” single) Joe Gibbs *Joy Division: Wilderness (LP – Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Monitors: All The Help I Can Get (session) *Killermeters: Why Should It Happen To Me (single) Psycho *Scritti Politti: Messthetics (session) *Doc Rockit: Drive Like Hell (LP – Doc Rockit) PS (cuts out, end of show) File ;Name *1979 07 24 #1 (Monitors, Scritti Politti) *1979 07 24 #2 (Monitors, Scritti Politti) *1979 07 24 #3 (Monitors, Scritti Politti) *1979 07 24 #4 (Monitors, Scritti Politti) *1979 07 24 #5 (Monitors, Scritti Politti) *1979 07 24 #6 (Monitors, Scritti Politti) ;Length *13.20 *19.44 *19.45 *19.51 *19.52 *19.44 ;Other *File created from T109, T110, T111, T112 of 400 Box. *Many thanks to CCM and the original taper. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?30oklxgg3g6ee4y *Mooo *http://www.mediafire.com/?14kt7d860823qjb *http://www.mediafire.com/?nxa24a8iinp103i *http://www.mediafire.com/?pd3ssvseciqvecw *http://www.mediafire.com/?68huvcxwcyrzjww Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box